bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Terence Grayson
.jpg | series = Generations of Jericho | portrayer = | years = | first = October 16, 1977 | last = | spinoffs = | family = | alias = Terence Robinson | birthname = Terence Grayson II | born = | birthplace = | died = | deathplace = | occupation = player (retired) | employer = | residence = | hometown = | spouse = Krystal Lockhart (2000–10) | partner = | romances = Krystal Lockhart Serena Walker | father = Nicholas Grayson | mother = Yolanda Grayson | adoptivefather = | adoptivemother = | stepfather = Tony D'Angelo (1983, 1985, 2008–09) | stepmother = Emma Donovan (1986–87) Kelly Cooper (1990–91) Amelia Kane (1986, 2001–03, 2013–) Kayla Davis (2006–08) Livvie Love (2009–12) | brothers = | sisters = Nikki Grayson | halfbrothers = Adonis Grayson | halfsisters = Fallon Grayson | sons = Nico Grayson Jett Grayson | daughters = Hannah Grayson | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = | stepdaughters = | grandsons = | granddaughters = | grandfathers = Terry Grayson | grandmothers = Valerie Grayson Meredith Robinson | nephews = Zane Grayson Trey Mitchell Caleb Grayson | nieces = Leela Grayson | uncles = Razor Jerome | aunts = Nettie Robinson Vicki Porter Christine Robinson Vivian Winters | cousins = Shawn Robinson Zoe Grayson Cordelia Porter Ray Jerome Grayson Porter | relatives = }} Terence Grayson II Storylines 1977–1986 Terence and his twin sister Nicole are born in October 1977 to Nicholas Grayson and his wife Yolanda Robinson. His sister Nikki is kidnapped soon after but the family is reunited on Christmas. In early 1979, Nick and Yolanda leave town with the twins. In mid 1980, Nick sends the twins back to to live with his mother after Yolanda runs off. In late 1981, Nick returns to Jericho City permanently after failing to reconcile with Yolanda to be near the twins. In 1982, Terence and Nikki learn they have a big sister Zoe just as their parents finalize their divorce. In 1983, Terence and Nikki fight against their parents' remarriages to Amelia Kane and Tony D'Angelo hoping to get them back together. Though Yolanda and Tony's marriage doesn't last long, the twins stop fighting when Nick is presumed dead in late 1984 and they appeal to Tony to make their mom happy again. The twins are upset when Yolanda and Tony's next union falls apart too but they are soon reunited with Nick who is revealed to be alive in 1986. But their happiness is short lived as Nick reunites with Amelia and Yolanda skips town with the twins to avoid a custody battle that she knows she'll lose. 1997–2000 Terence returns in July 1997 and shares a happy reunion with the rest of the Grayson family. He shows up to his estranged best friend Milo's wedding and Milo punches him. Terence is shocked when Milo reveals that Terence has a bastard son. Meanwhile, Terence learns his sister Nikki is faking amnesia to get Nathan Rayburn to fall in love with, though he really loves their stepsister Zoe. He wants her to tell the truth but Nikki swears him to secrecy. Meanwhile, Terence tracks down Harriet Lockhart in search of her granddaughter Krystal whom he believes has given birth to his son. However, Krystal does her best avoid Terence. Terence accidentally exposes Nikki's lies and she disowns him. Terence later helps Milo and his wife Fatemah deliver their Yasir when they get stranded during a sever thunderstorm. Though he is grateful for the help, Milo assures Terence their friendship is dead. On November 16, 1997, Terence comes face to face with Krystal when he crashes her son Nico's birthday party. Terence forces Krystal to admit that he is the boy's father and Nick wants to sue for custody but Terence talks him out of it and convinces Krystal to agree to joint custody. In 1998, Katheryn Fox convinces Terence and Nikki to do some modeling work for Fox Creations even though are hesitant about working for Amelia. Terence also worries the modeling might hinder his chances of getting drafted to the . But because he needs the money to support Nico, he agrees to a year long amateur modeling contract. Terence is devastated when Serena marries Jeremy for money in 1999 and dumps her. In 2000, Terence is devastated to learn that Nick and Amelia had an affair 20 years ago which led to the destruction of his parents marriage. It is also the reason why Yolanda refuses to come back to Jericho City. Nick and Terence's relationship is already deteriorated when he learns that Amelia gave birth to Nick's son. Terence is ready to confront Nick when Amelia tells him that the boy has since died and Nick never knew about him. Furious with all the secrets and lies, Terence takes Nico and skips town. 2003–2005 2012–2016 Terence makes a sudden return to town in November 2012 just in time for Thanksgiving. He shares a happy reunion with his sons Nico and Jett, and Terence finally signs the divorce papers from Krystal. 2017– * January 17, 2017 to present Development Creation and background The character's beginnings can be found in the origin series, If Tomorrow Comes. In the series, the central figure Nicolas Walker -- now Nicholas Grayson -- has several children: three of which are sons. One of those sons, Calvin Johnson, is switched at birth with someone else's daughter. When the girl dies, Nik discovers the switch. The character, known as Cal was the least developed of the characters when the series was shelved and reworked as Generations of Jericho. But he was the only legitimate son of the main character which is why Terence would be his Generations counterpart. Terence Grayson II, is currently scripted as being the only legitimate son of Nick Grayson and his first wife Yolanda Robinson. After she kidnaps them in 1986, Yolanda raises the twins in hiding and keeps them in boarding schools always blaming Nick's relationship with Amelia Kane for Nick not being in their lives. Yolanda ships the rebellious teen Nikki back to Jericho City in early 1993 while Terence opts to stay in boarding school. He writes and calls home regularly and has dreams of making it to the NFL. Personality Relationships References External links